The Hills Run Deep
by Java60072
Summary: Clarke and Valentina are like sisters and Bellamy and Octavia are like family as well. A tragic day happens on a little someones b-day. Bad summary good story. (Ratings may increase during the story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fanfiction picked out the wrong doc for me when I tried to publish this story if you have red it i'm so sorry so this time enjoy the story. **

Clarke was driving to her mom's house to check up on her she had shut Clarke out after her fathers death. Clarke hopped out of her Ferrari and headed to the front door. _Knock Knock knock _ "Mom you in here?" Clarke asked as the door opened slowly. "Mom?" Clarke heard a low moan. "Mom I told you to stop drinking." Clarke followed the moan to it's destination. (**Okay so now the rest of the chapter is going to be on Clarkes POV)**

I open the door a little bit to find my mom laying on the floor. I move to turn on the light switch. Nothing. I pull out my cellphone and turn on the flash light. I let out a yelp of surprise as I look down at my mom with blood stained eyes and rotted teeth. The head of the supposed to be dead mom slowly turns my way. Oh my god what the hell is this! I put my hand on my belt that holds my my cop supplies. I pull out my gun and aim. "Mom it's me just look at me!" As I finish my sentence the body throws itself at me. I pull the trigger and made it to the head. I run out of the house and into my car. As I pull out of the Driveway I press speed dial on the carphone for my sister like friend. Valentina. "Val something is going on here it's like the zombies are real!" I start to cry into the phone.

'_I know what you mean Clarke I had to just kill my entire family just to not die can you come and get me?' _

"Uhh yeah sure i'll be right there."

'_Hurry Clarke I think there is more.' _

I hang up the phone then call Bellamy and Octavia. "Come on, Come on." I whisper.

'**Hello?' **

"Oh my god Bell are you and Octavia safe right now?" I start to panic.

'**What the hell Clarke, Are you okay?' **

"No i'm not okay are with Val?"

'**Yeah why oh you mean about her having to kill her family because the zombies are real?'**

Zombies that is what they are.

"Yeah and i'm here you all need to run and get in the car we are heading to My uncle Kane's house in Mt. Weather."

'**Got it.' **

I watch as Val O and Bell run out of the house and into the car.

Val is dating Bellamy and is crying and laying on his lap. While O is scared out of her mind.

(**I know this little POV for Val is short but here you go.)**

As I lay there on Bellamy's lap thinking about what has just happened the date of when this all started is in my head.

July 4, 2014

My Birthday.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter please comment if you want me to continue this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I am going to be nice and post this chapter for you. **

**Valentina's POV**

I stare out the window with pure horror. I just got to kill my family and I almost killed Bell and O. as we drive by King Soopers something catches my eye. "C-Clarke there is more of them like a whole nest of them here!" I squeak. "What the hell?" Octavia whispers. "So we are the survivors?" I ask looking to Clarke. "It looks like it maybe my uncle will be alive too." I nod as my hands start to shake. One of the heads of a zombie turns to face the light of the car. "Clarke turn off your headlights." I start to panic. "Okay vale just breath." I look over at Bellamy who just sits frozen. We drive slowly past the nest of the undead.

After a while we make it to a deserted highway. I know we are in the middle of an apocalypse but I find it funny that one way there is just a sea of cars and the other it's deserted.

**Bellamy's POV**

I look over at vale to see her passed out. Poor girl just had to kill her family to protect herself and this all started on her Birth-Day. I look ahead at the now messed up sign that says: **Welcome to Population 10,000**

Yeah right like population 1 or 0. I look over to Octavia who is wide awake with blood shot eyes. "O get some sleep I'll look out for whatever those things were." She nods her head in response. We pull up to a very nice house. "Okay we are here." Clarke whispers. I turn to two sleeping girls.

I look over at Clarke. "You go in I'll try and wake them up." I whisper.

**Valentina's POV**

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. "What do you want?" I ask the person. "Time to get up we need to head inside. Just before I go to open the door Clarke comes running out of the house with her uncle. "What the hell happened here?" I look to Clarke and her uncle. "He isn't dead!" Oooooooh. We all head inside the house to a bunker with a bunch of weapons and beds along with other survivors. I look over to see a little girl holding onto my leg. "Well hello there what is your name?" She opens her mouth and closes it. "M-my name is Charlotte." I smile and grab her hand. As we walk over to a room Charlotte lets go of my hand and runs off.

"This is where two of you will be stay and the room three doors down is where the other two of you are staying." Kane says as he points to the very end of the hallway. Bellamy take the end room while Octavia and Clarke share the middle room. I walk into the room and throw myself on the bed and start to cry. "Hey it's going to be okay." I hear Bellamy whisper as I keep crying. "No it's not we are all going to die and and become one of those!" I yell loud enough for Clarke and Octavia to come rushing into the room. "Bellamy go take a walk we will try to calm her down." Octavia tells him.

**Bellamy's POV.**

Why can't I calm her down but they can? Oh yeah that's right she was around them more when she was growing up. How could I be so stupid? I start dating my sisters bestfriend and I can't figure out how to calm her down. As I start back to the room I hear a scream and glass breaking. I run over to the noise to see her breaking things. "You son of a bitch you don't care about me!" She says as she points at me. "Val of course I care I do." I walk over to her. _Not a good idea_. She lands a punch to my jaw. "What the hell Val?" I hold the spot where she hit me.

I know she was crushed about killing her family but I never thought that she would try to kill me over it. "Val stop you are going crazy!" _Shit wrong thing to say._ I look at her to see more anger build up in her eyes. I look over to see both Clarke and Octavia hiding on one side of the bed. "I'm going crazy well look who is talking the one who sleeps with my best friend!" She throws a vase at the wall behind me. Okay can I be honest here? She is really scary when she is really pissed. "I didn't sleep with her Val you are the one who is throwing glass all over the place!" She comes over and gets in my face. "Stay the hell away from me." She hisses. "Val you don't mean that you know I love you." She turns around and looks at me.

"Then if you really loved me you would go out there and get eaten by one of those things." She spits.

**A/N: Okay so two things. 1.(Should I have Bellamy get together with Clarke or try and get Valentina back.) 2.(Do you think he is going to go out of the bunker and run into one of them?) Please review and tell me what you think so far! Oh and this is my longest chapter yet! **


	3. Chapter 3 Quick update

**A/N: Okay so I have got a whole box filled with pms for this story so I have made it official there will be Bellarke! So at some points in the story there will be characters you like will die or just may not be to zoomed in on. Also there will be moments where Bellamy and Clarke fight and break up. So don't kill me there. (Just a secret and this stays between us only; they will get back together they won't have that perfect relationship.) I also would like your opinion on Miller and Valentina dating as well she is apart of the story so just tell me what you think. I am also doing a SYOC here soon I know I have started them but never finished it is because I didn't very many characters. **


End file.
